infiniteundiscoveryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andrealinia970
Hi! I'm the founder (not gonna bother logging on right now); and welcome. quick Question: How'd you find the link\. I haven't bumped the gamefaqs topic for a long time.-- 23:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :: Don't know how to reply to you so I'm just gonna have to type here... All I did was type in the link, it's visible on the wikia sites as well... and this seems to have been dead for a month or so... :| :::Gamefaqs is hostile to wikia's i'v found: and since I have other things also taking my time I can't devote alot of time to this. It's active in amounts: Like that mystery Fellow adding stuff to the wiki.--Jakezing2 02:53, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok, since that's the case can I ask for admin rights so I can edit the menu, set up create page templates and such? I have a lot of spare time that I'm very willing to dedicate to this and that way I can help people that arrive and hopefully get it active all the time. Andrealinia970 12:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Sure. Alot of the articles i made are crap (stpid 20 article rule for adoption): and we need an Group Template for kingdoms and such. (You'd think they'd have one already).--Jakezing2 14:46, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: I just realized something: Could you find an admin on wikipedia who could help us set up the admin and special pages? We have no real functiong Structure (basicly it's ask me or now you, to do something only synops/admins can do.). I'd do it myself but i'm blocked from wikipedia perm (and they don't want me to request it to be removed til like march because I sent so many requests in last month.--Jakezing2 15:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I can set up special pages and such. We don't need a wikia admin to do any of it. I'll create templates for stuff that can be used. What do you think of the item layout that I currently have: Black Berry and Bronze Scale Greaves? Edit: At the moment I'm in the process of editing the template being used to make it easier to use. so it might look a little dodged ^_^ Andrealinia970 15:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well the point of him is to get somebody used to the administrative functions of a wiki and therefor can help set up the rules and whatnot. --Jakezing2 22:28, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Damn those are long now. Ok, we need a location one for cities/kingdoms.--Jakezing2 13:55, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yep, I would have created one but I had no idea what type of information we'd need. We'd want a space to list the quests in that city (to link out to their pages) and for the shops (to link out to their pages) as well as a list of treasure chests. We'd also want a list of where the characters stand and space for a map. Can you think of anything else? Andrealinia970 15:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, this is where I wish we had more information to work with. --Jakezing2 20:51, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yup. Unfortunately, there's nothing in the guide to do with locations so I can't get anything from there... You any idea how to get hold of a map for each location? Andrealinia970 20:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::::GameFAQS maybe. If we could get Split over here this would be a Breeze. Now: QWe still need a professional admin so we can set up an administrative system. (and other things)--Jakezing2 21:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::we had to fayels fore a reason--Jakezing2 02:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Administrative System I honestly don't think there is such a thing... I've never heard of one and I don't know why we need one? Can you explain better what you're wanting to do with it? We can do everything that's needed and a user can do everything except edit the createplates and the side menu... Andrealinia970 21:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Delete systems, request for adminship, block user setup, all that stuff that having a professional in the application of the therein would be useful.--Jakezing2 02:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :: Well a delete system is already set up. A user just has to add delete in brackets to the page, like the stubs set up. For adminship the they can ask one of us. As for blocking people... there's no need unless we're being vandalised tons by the same person, which I serious doubt will happen because it's really rare. Like I said, there's nothing that we can't do ourselves and I don't really like it's fair to involve the wikia admins in such trivial things when they have tons more to do... it's not as if they get paid to do it... Andrealinia970 11:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :::Then bother the wikipedia admins. Not like they do anything over there anyways. the International Reaction to the 2008 Kosovo Declaration of Independence is a testament to that.-- 13:51, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Having fun? hm?--Jakezing2 18:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :: Lots, I enjoy working on wikia sites... hence why I'm currently involved with another as well. :::This is how it is for me: I don't really need to be here (and I don't have the time either) so ya.--Jakezing2 13:38, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::: No problem. I can manage everything perfectly fine! If I need anything doing that I can't do myself (which I don't think will be the case), I'll leave you a message Andrealinia970 13:41, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::::I have alot o do which is a problem as well--Jakezing2 05:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::My god man: room for other people ot make articles lol.--Jakezing2 19:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Long time no see.--Jakezing2 13:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC)